


My sunshine

by Niize



Series: Tsukkiyama week 2015 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Picnics, and it's really short, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niize/pseuds/Niize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki and Yams being too cute together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukkiyama week Day 5. Festival of colors 
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine.  
> Enjoy~

“Tsukki look at this! There are flowers everywhere!”

Yamaguchi and Tsukki were walking hand in hand in the grass. Spring was the perfect season for a walk, not too hot and the flowers were blooming everywhere. And for Yamaguchi it was so romantic (not that it bothered Tsukki).

“Here Tsukki! Let’s sit here!” Yamaguchi said joyfully.

“Yamaguchi don’t be so loud.”

The boy giggled.

“Sorry Tsukki.”

Tsukki was settling the blanket they too with them on the grass. He grabbed Yamaguchi by the waist     and made him sit between his legs, his boy’s back against his chest.

Tsukki was nuzzling in his boyfriend’s hair, it had a sweet smell, it was addictive.

“Tsukki look!” Yamaguchi was holding a bouquet of flowers but each of them had a different color. “There is so much colors! I didn’t know you could find so many different colors in a small area. That’s so pretty!”

Yamaguchi was smiling from ear to ear.

“You’re the pretty one” Tsukki muttered in Yamaguchi’s hair.

“Did you say something?” he asked, tilting his head back to look at his boyfriend.

“Nothing.”

“Oh. If you say so.” Yamaguchi looked at his flowers again. “What do you think we can do with them?”

“You really want to keep them?”

“Yeah, they really are pretty, look at this colors! Blue, yellow, purple, red, pink”

Tsukki thought for a moment then grabbed the flowers from Yamaguchi’s hands.

“Tsukki what are you doing?”

“Shut up Yamaguchi, don’t look.”

The freckle boy turned his head and rested himself on Tsukki’s chest, eyes closed he listened to Tsukki’s heartbeat. It was soothing. He could stay like this forever. This, this is happiness.

“Finished” Tsukki said showing the flower crown to his boyfriend.

“Woah!! Tsukki that’s so pretty! Looks like a rainbow!”

Tsukki smiled at his boyfriend excitement. He put the crown on Yamaguchi’s head. Yep, it was perfect.

“How do I look? Do I look cute?” Yamaguchi said impatiently. The tall boy grabbed his phone and took a picture of his cute boyfriend to show him.

“You’re the sunshine to my rainbow” he declared finally.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was really really short omg but I'll maybe rewrite it to make it longer. Would you be interested ?


End file.
